Seduccion One shot Ichiruki
by kofymate
Summary: La profesora tiene un plan. Lo que no sabe es que es mas de lo que espera pasara. Comenten. -Principal Ichiruki, secundario Ishihime


Ichiruki One shot: Seducción.

Este no es mi primer fic, pero si el primero que subo aqui

Comenten

* * *

Era un día normal en el Instituto Karakura, Ichigo y Rukia golpeando a Keigo, Tatsuki golpeando a la lesbiana del salón, Inoue besando a Ishida…

La peli-naranja y el Quincy se habían vuelto pareja después de lo de Aizen, y eran muy melosos.

La profesora entraba al salón, pero todo el salón se percato de su cara, era una cara picara, esta vez nada pintaba bien, su profesora siempre entraba con ganas de matar a alguien, pero nunca con esa cara.

-Todos siéntense, ahora

En un instante todos estaban en sus asientos, quien sabe que les haría si no le obedecían inmediatamente.

Ya todos se esperaban lo peor, pero fue una sorpresa que la profesora comenzó la clase de manera normal, pero su cara no cambio ni un solo instante.

Aunque esta vez observaba mucho a seis personas en especial, que fueran las que más se percataron de esto: Ichigo y Rukia, Inoue e Ishida, y Tatsuki y Chad

El shinigami no esperaba nada bueno, y la peli-negra no entendía la cara de la profesora, ya que los miraba especialmente a ellos dos.

"Esa vieja nos matara" esa idea pasaba por la cabeza del chico peli-naranja.

"Que cara más graciosa" pensaba un poco nerviosa la shinigami.

Por fin llego la hora del almuerzo, todos salieron aliviados, más los aludidos, y se dirigieron con sus respectivos grupos.

-¿Vieron la cara de la profesora? –Preguntaba Keigo a los demás

-Y como no verla, me miraba más a mí. –respondía el peli-naranja

-¿Que pensara hacernos?

-¡Ya se! Los obligara a demostrarnos el libro completo del Kamasutra visualmente

El chico recibía un golpe en la cara de parte de Ichigo, uno en el estomago de parte de Ishida, y el siempre activo Chad solo los observaba.

Mientras tanto debajo de los arboles del instituto estaba el grupo de chicas.

-No, obligaran a mi querida Orihime a hacer cosas sucias con Ishida. –lloriqueaba la lesbiana

-Idiota, ellos son novios, entiéndelo. –Tatsuki volteo la cara hacia Orihime la cual estaba sonrojada, inmediatamente corrigió. –Y no puede obligarlos a hacer eso

-Hehe. –Reía un poco nerviosa la aludida.

-Y tu Rukia, por qué crees que tenga esa cara. –Preguntaba tatsuki, pero la shinigami no respondió. – ¡Hey Rukia!

-No sé, esa profesora es una caja de sorpresas. –La shinigami pensaba un poco nerviosa el por qué la profesora la miraba mas a ella y a Ichigo.

La campana sonó, era el momento de regresar.

-Creo que pronto lo sabremos. –Decía Tatsuki mientras caminaban a lo que sería un infierno…

Y no solo lo seria por lo que les haría la profesora, si no por el calor…

Al entrar todos vieron que la profesora tenía un documento en la mano, y su expresión se había crecido exponencialmente, ¡Si, eso podía, no más bien, había OCURRIO!

-Muy bien, entren vamos no tengan miedo. –Les ordenaba a los seis objetivos que antes miraba, los cuales estaban en la puerta, no se atrevían a entrar.-ENTREN

-C-claro. –Respondían los seis al unisonó, todos se dirigían a sus asientos, pero para su sorpresa sus pupitres no tenían bancas, estaban al frente, pero no eran todas, ¡Solo eran tres!

-Esperen, Kurosaki, Ishida, Yasutora siéntense ahí. –Les indicaba la profesora mientras señalaba las tres bancas.

Y así los tres se sentaron, estaban un poco nerviosas.

-Y nosotros que profesora. –Preguntaba Tatsuki a la profesora

-Hehe, primero les explicare, estarán en parejas: Kurosaki y Kuchiki, Ishida e Inoue, y tu y Yasutora

-Bien, pero en donde nos sentaremos

-Déjeme terminar, ya no entraran a mi clase el resto del semestre

-¡Que! –los seis tenían una gran alegría en su interior, ya no tendrían que entrar a la clase de esa profesora, y apenas iban a mitad de semestre, no importaba la calificación mientras fuera aprobatoria.

-Pero la pareja ganadora tendrá 10, la que le sigue 9 y la perdedora 8

Eso si era bueno, les pondría buena calificación, eso sería fácil, pero ¿Por qué haría eso? Prefirieron ahorrarse la pregunta los seis recordaron y observaron la cara de la profesora, preferían reprobar.

-Y si no lo hacemos. –preguntaba el peli-naranja, no le gustaba esa cara

-Fácil, los repruebo en todas las materias, y además tomaran recursamiento conmigo.

No, no era una opción desobedecer a la maestra, tomar el doble de tiempo clases con la profesora seria un martirio

-Ahora sí, primero leeré este texto, espero que comprendan por que están ahí sentados después de leer esto

-Ok. -Respondían los seis

-Bien, esto viene de nuestro querido Wikipedia: y se titula Seducción. –La maestra les lanzaba una mirada picara a los seis.

No, no podía ser, Keigo ni la lesbiana estaban del todo equivocados, preferían morir antes de lo que sucedería en unos momentos, lo que no sabían dos personas en especial, era que lo agradecerían.

-La **seducción** es el arte de inducir a una persona a que participe en determinado comportamiento, normalmente, de naturaleza sexual. Seducir es provocar atracción de forma deliberada y consciente. El término puede tener una connotación positiva o negativa. En el diccionario se nos dice que la seducción es "engañar con arte y maña"; en esto se basan una gran parte de las artes de seducción de muchas personas, aunque existen otras escuelas recientes que defienden una seducción positiva, donde no hay engaños de ningún tipo, y que se basa en la ley "Tú ganas, yo gano".

-…-

-Bien, eso es todo no les quiero enredar mas, ahora si la actividad

"Kami-sama mátanos por favor" aunque pensándolo bien, dos de ellos ya se podría decir que estaban muertos.

-Las chicas intentaran seducir a su pareja, según como lo hagan se determinaran sus lugares.

-¿Qué nosotras qué? –Respondía a la ofensiva la karateka

-Veo que quieres recuras conmigo

-No, está bien

-Bien, colóquense delante de sus parejas

Y así lo hicieron las tres.

-Primero tu y Yasutora. –Le indicaba la profesora a Tatsuki

Tatsuki se acerco lentamente al cuello del mexicano, y le dio un beso que no duro más de un segundo. El chico se sonrojo un poco.

-¿Eso es todo? –Preguntaba la maestra, ella quería más, aunque no se lo esperaba de ellos dos.

-SI, esa es mi técnica de seducción.- "Genial ya me gane una calificación y no entrar más con esta vieja loca" pensaba la sonriente Tatsuki

-Bien, ve por tu banca está afuera, siéntense los dos, aun faltan parejas

Y así ella fue por la banca, mas sonriente de lo que estuvo nunca, Chad cargo su banca y se sentaron para seguir disfrutando "La función"

-Ahora es el turno de Inoue e Ishida, comiencen

Orihime desabotono un poco su blusa, y se agacho a ver directamente a la cara a Ishida, dejándole muy poco a la imaginación a este, tenía muy buena vista desde ahí.

Ishida quería saber que pasaría después, pero algo desconcertó a todos, Orihime busco la cereza e su postre en su mochila, y la coloco entre sus dientes, invitando a Ishida a quitársela con la boca. A lo que él respondió de la manera deseada, tomo la cereza con su boca en un rápido beso, y la comió. Inoue estaba feliz así que lo beso.

-Que buena manera de aludir al termino Inoue, siéntense, se que va a ser duro ganarles, pero todo puede pasar. -Decía alzando el dedo pulgar, demostrando la aprobación por su actuación

Ishida fue por la banca de Inoue, y los dos se sentaron, las dos personas más orgullosas del salón serian las siguientes, tal vez preferirían reprobar antes de hacer eso, pero era peor el martirio que sufrirían si no lo hacían así que se resignarían.

-Y bien… -La sonrisa mas macabra y picara que pudo hacer la profesora se formaba en su rostro- …es su turno Kurosaki, Kuchiki

-Claro profesora. –La Kuchiki que todos conocían se transformo, Rukia alzo un poco su falda, mostrando sus torneadas piernas.

Los colores se le subían a la cara al peli-naranja, no sabía lo que le esperaba. Ahora la shinigami sacaba su blusa de su falda, y la subía para amarrarla un poco arriba de su estomago, dejando al descubierto su piel blanca como la nieve, desacomodo un poco su cabello, ahora ella era la mujer más seductora de todo el instituto, es mas de todo Karakura.

A Keigo le había provocado una hemorragia nasal, y por poco a Ichigo también, pero supo que su orgullo era primero así que se calmo lo más que pudo.

"Como puede hacer la enana para que me sienta así" se preguntaba el chico, apreciaba mucho a la chica, pero nunca había sentido nada parecido a lo que sentía en ese momento.

La chica se sentó en las piernas del peli-naranja, lo que estremeció al chico, cualquiera envidiaría estar en la situación del shinigami en ese momento.

La chica lo miraba seductoramente, toco el pecho del peli-naranja, y acerco su boca al cuello del peli-naranja mientras pegaba mas su cuerpo al del chico, cada uno podía sentir la respiración del otro, el peli-naranja sintió como el aliento de la chica subía de su cuello a su oído, estaba a punto de desmayarse en ese momento,

La peli-negra sintió como se estremecía el chico ante el más mínimo contacto, su venganza iba conforme al plan.

-Acaso esta enana plana sin gracia hace estremecer al gran Kurosaki-kun. –Le dijo al peli-naranja en un tono solo audible para él.

"Con que era eso"

----------------Flash back-----------------------------

Era un domingo, los dos shinigamis estaban solos en la clínica Kurosaki.

Los dos gritaban insultos, y todo había comenzado por que el I-pod del chico se había perdido.

-FUISTE TU ENANA

-QUE YO NO TOME TU TONTO O-POD

-I-POD DESEREBRADA

-COMO SEA, YO NO LO TENGO

-ENTONCES QUE UN MUÑECO TOMO VIDA Y SE LO LLEVO

-TE RECUERDO QUE KON VIVE EN TU CUARTO

-NO ES LO QUE QUERIA DECIR

-IDIOTA

-DESEREBRADA

-PELO DE ZANAHORIA

-ENANA PLANA Y SIN GRACIA

-CARA DE DELINCUENTE

Los dos entraron a su cuarto azotando las puertas. Así se terminaba otra tonta discusión.

---------------------Flash-Back----------------------------

"Es cierto, porque ella me hace sentir así, que tiene ella que no tenga otra" se decía mentalmente el chico.

La peli-negra mordió la oreja del peli-naranja, un shock eléctrico recorrió el cuerpo del chico.

El peli-naranja instintivamente abrazo a la chica, acercándola más a su cuerpo.

-I-Kurosaki-kun. –la chica estaba sorprendida.

-Que pasa acaso este cara de delincuente hace ponerse nerviosa a Kuchiki-san

Bien, el grupo recapitulaba las sorpresas que acababan de observar

1.- Rukia levanto su falda, y mostro su estomago.

2.- Le hablo a la oreja a su compañero Kurosaki

3.- Ichigo abrazo a Rukia.

Demasiadas emociones para un solo día, esperaban que eso acabara, pero no parecía que sucedería.

La chica le mosto la lengua al chico, su orgullo era igual al del chico, no se doblegaría ante alguien como él.

Y sorpresa numero 4. Por poco y les da un infarto a todos en el salón, incluyendo a Rukia. El chico había aprovechado que la chica tenía la lengua de fuera, y había rozado su lengua contra la de ella, fue un contacto de un solo segundo, pero para la chica había sido una eternidad.

Los dos estaban completamente sonrojados, la boca de la profesora llegaba hasta el suelo en esos momentos, era más de lo que todo esperaría.

La peli-negra había metido la lengua instintivamente, pero aun tenia la boca abierta y…

Sorpresa numero 5. –Ahora si necesitarían las ambulancias de toda Karakura, nadie se entero como seguían vivos, con la imagen que tenían frente.

El chico aprovechaba cualquier situación, y esta era perfecta para aclarar sus sentimientos hacia su enana.

Había introducido su lengua en la boca de la chica, ella le respondió, una batalla se libraba en el interior de sus bocas. Los dos se besaban apasionadamente, no prestaban atención a que su grupo estaba medio muerto, solo querían disfrutar esta situación.

Cuando necesitaron aire tuvieron que separarse, el chico se dirigía de nuevo a la boca de la chica, pero ella se lo impidió postrando un dedo en el labio inferior del chico. Se dirigió nuevamente a su oído y le susurro.

-Espera a que lleguemos a tu casa, ahora todos están observándonos.-Y le guiño un ojo.

Era cierto todos los veían, y vio como la chica se separaba, y caminaba a afuera del salón por su banca, después de reaccionar, el hizo lo mismo y se dirigió a su lugar.

Pasaron unos minutos en los que todos se recuperaban, los shinigamis solo esperaban a quedarse sordos cuando todos reaccionaran, no se atrevían a mirarse.

-Bien, muuuuuuuuuuuuy bien Kurosaki, Kuchiki, debí de haberle puesto clasificación para más de 18 años a esta dinámica.

-…- ninguno contesto, estaban muy sonrojados.

-Creo que los lugares están claros.

Todos asentían aun sin poder hablar, los seis ya se habían librado, pero si gritaban la profesora les pondría un castigo nada agradable, mejor se guardarían su impresión para después de clases.

-En último lugar: Tatsuki y Yasutora; En segundo lugar Ishida e Inoue; y los indiscutibles ganadores: ¡Kurosaki y Kuchiki!

-¡SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII! –No podían contener su emoción, no les importaba si les daba un mes de castigo.

-Ahora ustedes seis, ya se pueden ir.

Bien, esperaban que terminaran las clases normales, y ya no presentarse el siguiente día, pero eso era una sorpresa.

Para el peli-naranja y la peli-negra era mejor, no tendrían que contestar las preguntas de sus compañeros, y ya no los verían en el instituto.

Caminaron a la clínica Kurosaki sin mirarse, llegaron y no había nadie, cada quien se fue a su cuarto sin hablarse.

Llego la hora de la cena, no habían comido así que los dos se encontraron en la cocina.

El silencio era sepulcral, hasta que Rukia decidió romperlo

-Ichigo. –Su cara se sonrojo ante lo que iba a decir. – ¿Por qué me besaste?

-Tú me tentaste

La cara de la chica cambio de sonrojo a una de completa impresión, pero no iba por ese camino su pregunta.

-Si, pero. –trago saliva. -¿Qué sientes por mi?

-No es obvio, te quiero, más de lo que imagine enana

Los dos sintieron un puñado de emociones pasar en su cabeza por esos momentos, otro silencio sepulcral digno de la casa Kuchiki.

-Y tú enana. –El chico cerró los ojos. -¿Qué sientes por mi?

La chica se acerco al peli-naranja y lo beso, esta vez fue un beso tierno, el correspondió.

-Yo igual te quiero Ichigo.

La chica jalo al peli-naranja de la playera, y lo subió a su cuarto, lo empujo a su cama y subió a sus piernas.

De nuevo tenía su cara seductora se acerco nuevamente al oído del chico.

-Te dije que continuaríamos

El chico sonrió, esa noche sería muy, muy larga…

* * *

Reviews por favor!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Sayo....


End file.
